


Him

by good_ho_mens



Series: Sanders Sides Sims AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Please Don't Kill Me, actually go for it, also apparently I cant spell lol, im sorry this sucks, its the sam smith song because im unoriginal, okay have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_ho_mens/pseuds/good_ho_mens
Summary: Logan Sanders met Patton Hart when he was nineteen
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Sims AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Him

  
When Logan Sanders was sixteen years old, his mother told him she didn’t love him. 

At first, Logan hadn’t understood. In his house, he was praised for honesty, for not hiding things from his mother. 

Looking back on it years later, he realized that’s the only reason he’d told her. Not because of trust, or care, or any other reason a teenager would confide in their mom. 

He told her so she’d be proud. When she wasn’t, Logan broke. 

“No son of mine,” his mother had said. She’d been angry before, but never quite like this. 

When the bruises didn’t heal in a week, he researched remedies himself, and never blamed his mother. 

When Logan Sanders was sixteen, he moved across the country to attend a boarding school for ‘misguided young men’. 

(It was code for ‘immersive conversion therapy’. Years later, Logan would testify to help the city shut it down.)

The straight A student with perfect attendance, ‘a bright future’ according to every one of his teachers, and a shining fascination for space, was branded a delinquent. 

That- that place, stripped him. He stopped talking about his interests, his eyes stopped lighting up when new information was presented to him, he stopped wearing the sciency shirts with the large logos and discarded his galaxy patterned backpack. 

Everything was replaced with black and white. Ties and collared shirts. Slicked back hair and simple glasses frames.

He stopped texting his friends, he cut off any connection with the boy he’d been so misguided as to call a boyfriend. 

It was easier than he thought it would be, but he didn’t have to send that heartbreaking message himself. They pressed the button for him.

When Logan Sanders was eighteen, he was set loose with a small bag of belongings, a bundle of cash from tutoring, and the only personal possession he was allowed to have. A tattered letter from his mother. 

He was a stain of gray in a colorful world. 

He got an internship at a respectable business firm, and began attending college to become a doctor. 

Finally, finally, his mother was proud. 

But Logan wasn’t happy. He hadn’t been since the night he’d snuck out to watch a meteor shower and had his first kiss with a boy whose name he can’t even remember anymore. 

(When he tries, all he hears is blank static that becomes too painful to bare after a few seconds.)

Happy didn’t matter, he told himself. Happy got in the way of goals. Happy didn’t accomplish anything. 

Besides, he didn’t deserve to be happy. Not until he graduated, not until he was promoted, not until he bought an apartment, not until he was successful, not until not until not until. 

School kicked him in the ass, but he’d been kicked harder, figuratively and literally, and slowly, even the thought of silly things like happiness slipped away. 

Then, when Logan Sanders was nineteen, he met Patton Hart. 

Patton, who’s eyes lit up when anyone talked to him, though it happened constantly. 

Patton, who wore every color imaginable, even if they didn’t look good together, and had a bright smile every day to match. 

Patton, who wanted to be a vet for the sole reason that he loved dogs. 

Patton, who always brought Logan a coffee and a horrible pun when they were seated together in Advanced Calculus. 

Patton, who talked Logan through a panic attack when some jerk called him a ‘f*g’. 

Patton, who walked him to the counselors office when he found out he was failing Humanities. 

Patton, who let him scream through tears in an empty parking lot at two am because his psychology book told him his mother was abusive. 

Patton, who held his hand as he called his mom to tell her he was switching majors to teaching.

Patton, who stood and let him get angry for making him confront his mom, silent tears streaming down the usually happy man's face. 

Patton, who continued to bring him coffee even when his face looked twisted and hurt when Logan didn’t acknowledge him. 

Patton, who after everything, forgave him. 

Patton, who Logan will never stop apologizing to. 

Patton, who told him he is worth everything, that he cares for him. 

Patton, who never asked or expected for Logan to say it back. 

Patton, who fell asleep on Logan’s shoulder at a noodle bar and then spent the next hour yawning between ‘I’m sorry’s. 

Patton, who invited him over for Christmas and got him a black tie with space pattern on the back that was hidden away if you didn’t know it was there. 

Patton, who never pushes his boundaries. 

Patton, who Logan has fallen incredibly, whole heartedly, painfully in love with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Logan's intro!! Hope you like it, comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
